


[Art] Gods of Egypt

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Боги Египта.АУ, где есть древнеегипетская мода и некоторые обычаи.AU with ancient Egyptian fashion and customs.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	1. Египетская сила

**Author's Note:**

> В этой версии событий люди из Первого Ордена сформировали на Земле культуру древних египтян, которые считали их богами.  
> First Order affected the culture of the ancient Egyptians on Earth, who considered them to be gods. 
> 
> Rating: Ch. 1, 2, 3, 4 - General Audiences, Ch. 5 - Мature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь сконструировать Звезду Смерти пирамидальной формы?  
> "Потому что ты болван", — подумал Хакс.  
> "I don't understand why you can't construct a pyramidal Death Star?"  
>  _Because you're moron,_ — Hux thought.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/e5/NZDPzXMF_o.jpg)


	2. Зодчий и генерал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На "Финализаторе" хорошее отопление, поэтому можно и оголиться.  
> Architect and General.  
> It's warm on the Finalizer so you can strip down.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f7/df/4aTJburS_o.jpg)


	3. Сахара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс выбирал место для базы Первого Ордена на древней Земле.  
> Sahara.  
> Hux chooses a place for the First Order base on ancient Earth.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/05/pEscmafp_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/41/3b/BkXxyE8i_o.jpg)


	4. Истеричка на мостике

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama queen on the bridge.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3a/db/3aB9vozg_o.jpg)


	5. Отдых

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подкрался незаметно.  
> Relaxing.  
> He sneaked up quietly.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Tw4WxXk/smart.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this artwork. This is a part of the anonymous challenge. The creator will be revealed on March, 19.
> 
> Просим воздержаться от репостов. Эта работа создана в рамках ЗФБ 2021. Авторство будет раскрыто 19 марта.
> 
>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
